New Super Mario Bros. 3 (SonictheHedgehogBoy200)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is an upcoming side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the New Nintendo 3DS. It will be the fifth and latest installment in the series. It will be released worldwide on July 4, 2016 in North America, and will be the second New Super Mario Bros. game not to include Bowser Jr. and the second New Super Mario Bros. game not to include the Koopalings. Story Standing on the balcony of her castle, Mario, Luigi, Wario and Toad wave goodbye to Princess Peach to fly in their capes. However, as soon as they return, Bowser suddenly appears, grabbing them with a giant mechanical fist, as well as damaging Mario and co., making them lose their cape power-ups. Bowser reveals that Princess Peach has been possessed as Princess Faker. The giant mechanical fist launches the heroes towards the Chestnut Hills. Mario and co. crash into a tree. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Toad then tumble out of the tree while they're at it, and look into the horizon to see Bowser beginning a possession from Princess Peach's Castle to Faker's Castle, setting Mario and co. to go on a new adventure and stop Princess Faker. As the game progresses, the view occasionally shifts to Peach's Castle being possessed, showing the flags being replaced by Bowser's flags and the castle being surrounded by a thin tornado-like cloud that is made thicker, entirely obscuring the castle. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Toad also have to deal with Bowser's forces, including his minions and the Fake Bowsers. None of them is enough to stop the heroes from progressing. Mario and co. head out of the Shish-Kebab Castle. However, they reveal that Faker is in her now-possessed castle. After reaching Faker's Castle and defeating Bowser, the group moves onward, but Faker appears and spreads her magic across the area. After heading to the castle exterior, Mario and the others see Bowser now at a giant size. Eventually, Bowser is defeated, but Princess Faker appears in an attempt to stop Mario and his gang. After defeating her and the regular-sized Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car (equipped with its boxing gloves), Faker is changed back to Princess Peach, and Mario (or whoever delivered the final blow to Bowser) gets to bows down to her, and is then kissed by her, to their shock and delight, as the clouds surrounding the castle disappear, changing Faker's Castle back to Peach's Castle. Gameplay New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a platformer game which plays very similarly to that of past New Super Mario Bros. games, especially the first New Super Mario Bros. titles on a handheld console, with the return of the 4-player multiplayer, while most of the elements and design found in the game make a heavy reference to and . However, it focuses on collecting coins, with many and varied ways to collect plenty of coins at once, such as golden items that award the player with them. The game's overall objective is to collect one million coins, and coins collected in levels are added to a total that is shared between the game's three save files and Coin Rush. The reward for collecting one million coins is a new title screen featuring a Gold Mario statue. The reward for maxing out the coin counter at 9,999,999 coins is a Gold Cape Mario Statue. Power-ups, like the Fire Flower, Gold Flower, Cape Feather, Mega Mushroom and the Mini Mushroom return. The game also features two new power-ups: the Super Berry, which transforms Mario and co. into their weasel form, giving them the ability to scratch enemies with claws, run at a crouching height and sprint quicker; and the Invincibility Feather, which transforms Mario and co. into their white cape form, giving them all the same abilities as Cape Mario, as well as being invincible, but they cannot defeat multiple enemies to obtain bonus points and 1-Ups, and are hurt by lava and poisoned water. For the first time in the series, the camera angle can change dynamically in some levels where Cannon Pipes and Clear Pipes are found, showing more areas and perspectives of the scenery. Worlds Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Toad Bosses *Tower bosses (All towers excluding Superstar Road) **Boom Boom (Boom Boom's Swingalong Tower) **Orpionc (Orpionc's Stonegrind Tower) **King Juraff (Juraff's Homp Tower) **Merminator (Merminator's Flooded Tower) **Aristopine (Aristopine's Elevator Tower) **Boss Sumo Bro. (Sumo Bro.'s Piped Tower) **Reznor (Reznor's Firebar Tower) *Fake Bowser (Castles excluding Superstar Road) *Bowser (The Grand Finale) *Princess Faker (The Beginning of the End) *Dry Bowser (Superstar Road) Supporting *Princess Peach *Toadsworth Transformations Enemies Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games